1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retainers for the terminals on an electrical connector, and, more particularly, to a cap for protecting the terminals on an electrical connector module during shipping, storage, and installation.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical connector module 2 fitted with a conventional tie bar 4 on the ends of the terminals, or contact tails, 6 for protecting the terminals during shipping and storage, and for maintaining tail registration and co-planarity during installation of the connector 2 onto a circuit board. The tie bar 4 is preferably made from brass in order to allow it to be easily fitted to the terminals 6 and to minimize the effects of static electricity on the connector module 2.
During manufacturing, the tie bar 4 is crimped onto the end of the terminals 6 with pliers or other crimping tools. During subsequent installation of the connector, the terminals 6 are soldered to a circuit board, or other device, with the tie bar 4 in place. The free ends of the terminals 6 between the solder connection and the tie bar 4 are then trimmed in order to remove the tie bar 4 and terminal stubs from the soldered connection.